¿Intercambiamos?
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Los hermanos Holmes están pasando por un momento de oro en el que cada uno ha encontrado a su media naranja, encontrandose muy felices con sus respectivas parejas, jamás se imaginarían que eso podría cambiar de un momento a otro.
1. La hora

**¿Intercambiamos?**

 **La hora.**

Sherlock llevaba todo el día en St. Bart's, había puesto la alarma en su teléfono para que sonara a las 6:30 de la tarde, ya que una vez que comenzaba a investigar y hacer sus experimentos el tiempo se le iba sin darse cuenta, más de una vez había dejado plantado a su novio en algún pub o reunión con amigos, lo que le costaba días en los que no le dirigía la palabra y de dormir en el sofá, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, en ésta ocasión sus padres irían a cenar a la casa y Greg jamás le perdonaría si lo dejaba solo con ellos, menos cuando le había dejado muy claro que si no llegaba a tiempo iban a haber graves consecuencias.

La alarma había sonado; _"aproximadamente cinco minutos en lo que guardo todo y veinticinco en llegar a Baker"_ todo estaba fríamente calculado, lo único es que una vez que escuchó la alarma simplemente la apagó y continuó trabajando, _"cinco minutos más, no creo que haya problema si llego cinco o diez minutos tarde"_ , el detective estaba tan entretenido que no se percató de que había pasado más tiempo del que tenía en mente.

Ya dispuesto a guardar todo e irse Sherlock reviso el reloj de su teléfono, el detective se quedó de una sola pieza al ver la hora _"No, no, no, no por favor no, esto no puede estar sucediendo"._ El reloj marcaba las 8:30, Greg lo iba a matar o peor aún lo iba a dejar, Sherlock dejo todo botado, le mando un mensaje a Molly diciendo que había surgido una emergencia y no había podido guardar los materiales de laboratorio, salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, al llegar a la estación de St. Paul los vagones estaban con las puertas abiertas como si lo estuvieran esperando, apenas entró y éstas se cerraron, pero todavía tenía que hacer un transbordo, lamentablemente al llegar a Bond Street no corrió con la misma suerte, las pantallas señalaban que tardaría todavía cuatro minutos en llegar el siguiente tren, Sherlock bufaba y se estrujaba las manos, el tiempo en esos momentos parecía pasar sumamente lento, cuando finalmente llegó entró corriendo al vagón sin importarle que en el camino había empujado a un Señor.

Durante todo el trayecto Sherlock no dejaba de pensar en todas las formas habidas y por haber para contentar a Greg, no podía perderlo, la imagen de su sonrisa y de esos ojos cafés que lo miraban con ternura venían a su mente constantemente, no, definitivamente no podía perderlo, como era posible que hubiera sido tan descuidado, se regañaba constantemente.

A llegar a la calle de Baker corrió hasta el 221b, subió los escalones de dos en dos y al entrar a la sala vio a sus padres con sus respectivos abrigos en las manos.

\- Sherlock querido, justo a tiempo –saludó Violet dándole un beso en la mejilla y su abrigo- ¿podrías colgarlo en el perchero, por favor? –Sherlock asintió completamente confundido e hizo lo que su madre le había pedido-

Greg salió de la cocina y se acercó a saludarlo.

\- Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo –Greg lo abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios, se separó un poco y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Sherlock- por la mañana antes de que te fueras adelante dos horas el reloj de tu teléfono –acto seguido Greg entró nuevamente a la cocina-

Durante la cena Sherlock apenas si habló, estando ausente todo el tiempo, se sentía burlado, no entendía como no se había dado cuenta de la treta de su novio, aunque al mismo tiempo la agradecía o de lo contrario quien sabe que hubiera pasado, estaba confundido. Cada que notaba que su madre se dirigía a él asentía, sin tomarse la molestia de escuchar lo que le decía, en alguna ocasión la vio con una sonrisa misteriosa la cual se transformó posteriormente en otra de triunfo mientras su padre reía por lo bajo, en ese momento Sherlock sintió que tal vez debía empezar a prestar atención a la plática.

La cena terminó, Siger se despedía de su hijo mientras Violet y Greg se apartaban un poco y hablaban divertidos sobre algo que Sherlock no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Ya en la cama Sherlock se acurrucó a un costado de Greg haciendo que éste se volteara a abrazarlo, el detective no podía evitar pensar que esa noche podía haberlo perdido.

\- Me engañaste –dijo Sherlock en tono tímido pero de reclamo-

\- Lo siento Sherlock, pero te conozco y ve a la hora que llegaste, si no lo hubiera hecho habrías llegado casi cuando tus padres estuvieran por irse –Sherlock se removió incómodo al escuchar el regaño, Greg sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su espalda-

\- Ahora me lo tienes que compensar.

\- ¿Perdón? –contestó Greg sorprendido y divertido- Sherlock lo haría si hubiera estado equivocado y hubieras llegado dos horas antes.

\- Pasé muchas horas de angustia.

\- ¿Muchas horas? No seas exagerado, habrá sido cuando mucho media hora en lo que llegabas al departamento.

\- pero no pude relajarme en toda la cena.

\- Eso explica el que hayas aceptado ir el sábado a una cena en casa de tus padres para conocer al novio de tu hermano y que además nos quedáramos a dormir ahí para tener una carne asada al día siguiente.

\- ¡¿Qué yo hice, qué!? –contestó Sherlock casi en un grito apartándose de inmediato de su novio y quedando medio sentado de lado apoyándose con la mano izquierda-

\- Tu madre te preguntó y tu aceptaste.

\- ¡Pero no estaba prestando atención! –ahora entendía la actitud sospechosa de su madre-

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas permitido que eso sucediera? –preguntó con fastidio-

\- Porque era muy divertido ver como asentías sin tener la más remota idea de lo que se te estaba diciendo, eso te enseñara a prestar más atención y llegar a tiempo…..además ya va siendo hora de que conozca a tu hermano, llevamos saliendo casi año y medio y aún no sé ni siquiera como es, sé que ustedes no se llevan bien, y que debió haber sido muy grave lo que ocurrió para que solamente se hablen por teléfono cuando necesitan algo del otro, pero de verdad me gustaría conocerlo.

\- ¡Demonios!, ahora tendré que pasar todo un fin de semana con mi hermano y su fastidioso noviecito jugando a que somos una familia feliz

Sherlock bufó y se dejo caer en la cama a un costado de Greg con el brazo encima de sus ojos.

\- Ni siquiera sabes si el novio de tu hermano es fastidioso.

\- Debe ser así, si sale con Mycroft debe ser así.

Greg rió un poco y acarició el abdomen de su novio, comenzaba a acomodarse con la intención de quedarse dormido cuando Sherlock volvió a hablar.

\- Greg….si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…¿me habrías dejado? –Greg jamás esperó que Sherlock le preguntara algo así, menos con esa nota de temor en su voz-

\- No lo sé…..tal vez.

Greg sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo, estaba loco por Sherlock, pero quería ver su reacción, la cual no se hizo esperar ya que éste se sentó nuevamente en la cama volteando a verlo, se veía tan asustado que el Inspector sintió que su corazón se rompía.

\- No, no creo que hubiera podido –contestó nuevamente Greg sonriendo y alzando una mano hacia el cuerpo de Sherlock tirando de él hasta hacer que éste se recostara sobre su pecho- pero si me habría enojado mucho.

\- Durante todo el trayecto no dejaba de pensar en lo que haría para evitar que me dejaras –contestó Sherlock mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de Greg-

\- ¿En serio? –Sherlock asintió con la cabeza- ¿y como pensabas evitarlo?

\- Una opción era llevarte a un tour para conocer los castillos de Escocia.

\- Suena bien, pero ¿por qué pensaste en eso?

\- Porque sueles ser muy cursi Greg –Lestrade no pudo evitar soltar un carcajada haciendo que Sherlock se riera también-

\- Muy bien, ¿que otra opción tenías en mente?

\- Un fin de semana en alguna cabaña en el bosque.

\- Eso me gusta.

\- Antes de que empezáramos a salir escuche que le estabas aconsejando a Anderson ese tipo de cita para celebrar su aniversario de bodas, y me di cuenta que era algo que a ti te gustaría hacer.

\- ¡Vaya! No pensé que estuvieras escuchando, mucho menos que pudieras recordarlo, eso ya tiene mucho, ¿alguna otra idea?

\- Pensaba comprarte boletos para toda la temporada del Chelsea.

\- Wuau! Eso me agrada bastante, pero no es tan divertido si uno va solo.

\- No ibas a ir solo, yo iba a acompañarte.

\- ¿Hubieras ido conmigo? –contestó Greg muy sorprendido- pero tu odias el fútbol.

\- Si, pero tú no, no querría que estuvieras solo y sé que te gustaría compartir el momento después del partido, sé que sería un fastidio y mi cerebro colapsaría pero tu estarías feliz.

Greg se movió haciendo que Sherlock se incorporara un poco y volteara a verlo, Lestrade posó su mano en la nuca del detective y lo acercó para besarlo con ternura.

\- Gracias –dijo Greg-

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por mostrarme que realmente me quieres en tu vida.

Sherlock sonrió pero aun así rodó los ojos, haciendo que Greg sonriera todavía más y lo acercara nuevamente para besarlo.

\- Sherlock ¿qué fue lo que sucedió entre tu hermano y tú?

\- No quiero hablar de eso –contestó Sherlock muy cerca de los labios de Greg-

\- Esta bien, ya me no contarás algún día.

\- Tal vez –Sherlock volvió a besar a Greg quien suspiró y acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del detective, para quedar dormidos a los pocos minutos.


	2. Momento de relajarse

**Momento de relajarse.**

John había tenido un día muy pesado en la clínica, la época de frío acababa de empezar y todo el mundo estaba enfermo de la garganta y gripe, además de haber realizado tres cirugías, habían sido menores, pero no por eso menos estresantes, por lo que apenas llegó a su departamento se puso cómodo y se sentó frente al televisor dispuesto a ver un partido de rugby, llevaba apenas 10 minutos de que empezó y ya se estaba durmiendo, pero sonido del timbre lo despertó.

\- ¡Mycroft! Pensé que llegabas hasta mañana –saludo a su novio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-

\- Las negociaciones terminaron antes de lo planeado y decidí adelantar mi regreso, no tenía caso que me quedara más tiempo en Berlín –dijo Mycroft mientras entraba al departamento con una bolsa de comida en las manos-

\- ¿Lassaña?

\- De tu lugar favorito.

\- Estoy enamorado –contestó John sonriendo aún más, haciendo que su novio se riera-

John apagó el televisor y acomodó platos, cubiertos y copas en las mesa para él y Mycroft, abriendo una botella de vino blanco.

\- ¿A caso pretende embriagarme Doctor Watson?

\- Trataré –contestó John con un guiño-

Después de cenar ambos hombres fueron a la sala con sus respectivas copas en las manos, sentándose en el sillón uno frente a otro.

\- Hablé con mi madre.

\- Ahora que nuevo e ingenioso pretexto inventó tu hermano para no aceptar la invitación a cenar.

\- De hecho acepto ir.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Al parecer estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para saber lo que se le estaba preguntado, cosa que mi madre supo aprovecha muy bien –después de un trago a su copa, Mycroft sonrió de manera maliciosa- daría cualquier cosa por ver la cara de mi hermano cuando Greg le informe que acepto pasar un fin de semana en casa de nuestros padres en donde además estaremos tu y yo presentes.

\- Bueno pues seguro ya se le ocurrirá alguna excusa para cancelar a última hora.

\- No, en ésta ocasión le guste o no tendrá que ir, su novio le prometió a nuestra madre que irían, y en todo caso si se llegara a poner muy difícil, mi madre amenazó con ir por él y llevarlo a rastras si es necesario, y Sherlock sabe que nuestra madre es muy capaz de hacerlo.

\- Ustedes los Holmes son un caso –contestó John riendo- así que al fin conoceré al famoso Sherlock Holmes.

\- Así parece.

\- Bien, eso será interesante.

John le quitó a Mycroft su copa de la mano y la puso junto a la suya en la mesa de centro, para después acercarse y besarlo en los labios.

\- ¿No quieres seguir viendo tu partido de rugby?

\- ¿Para que? Tengo algo mucho más interesante frente a mi en estos momentos.

John volvió a capturar los labios de su novio profundizando el beso en ésta ocasión, Mycroft tomó a John por la cintura y sin dejar de besarlo lo acomodó hasta ponerlo a horcajadas encima de él, John se abrazó a su cuello y después de unos minutos no pudo evitar comenzar a friccionar su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo, Maycroft apretó el agarre a la cintura de John con la respiración agitada, John abandonó los labios de su amante para pasar a su cuello dando pequeñas mordidas, sus manos buscaba a tientas la hebilla del cinturón de su novio, cuando éste se dio cuenta de que el doctor comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder desabrocharla, le ayudó en el cometido, desabrochando de paso el botón del pantalón y bajando el cierre del mismo, John no perdió tiempo y metió su mano por debajo del boxer acariciando el miembro semi erecto de Mycroft.

\- ¡Oh dios! –exclamó Mycroft-

\- Me encanta verte así –susurro John al oído de Mycroft- me encanta verte perder la compostura y sentir como te endureces ante mis caricias.

\- John –dijo entre jadeos el pelirrojo-

John se bajó un poco el pants con la finalidad de liberar su pene que rogaba por ser tocado, John tomó ambos miembros con su mano y comenzó a friccionarlos, Mycroft tomó el rostro de John entre sus manos y lo besó con pasión, entre besos y gemidos ambos hombres se terminaron corriendo.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Sherlock y Greg acababa de resolver un caso bastante complicado, llevaban casi cinco días tras la pista de un sádico y escurridizo asesino, al regresar a casa lo único que querían era dormir un poco, tras una siesta el pelinegro despertó a besos a su novio, quien nunca era capaz de negarle una sesión de sexo al detective.

Greg contemplaba al menor de los Holmes mientras lo tenía bajo su cuerpo penetrándolo suavemente, el detective lucía sonrojado y sudoroso, apretando las sábanas con ambas manos mientras jadeaba, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera así, le seguía pareciendo una imagen realmente hermosa, en cuanto tocó la próstata de Sherlock éste pidió más.

\- más, más fuerte Greg, más.

Los movimientos del Inspector cambiaron, volviéndose cada vez más acelerados, ambos gemían descontroladamente, Greg tomó el miembro duro y caliente de su novio, deslizó el dedo pulgar sobre el glande haciendo un suave masaje sobre éste aprovechando el liquido pre seminal como lubricante, lo que hizo que el detective gritara y se encorvara ante la sensación, posteriormente comenzó a masturbarlo hasta que el detective terminó por correrse en su mano, a Greg le bastaron unos cuantos golpes más para que su orgasmo llegara también.

Greg tomó su camiseta para limpiarse el cuerpo y el de su novio, Sherlock le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Vamos Sherlock levantate, tenemos que tomar un baño –dijo Greg separándose del detective-

\- Lo sé, dame un momento –Sherlock comenzaba a acomodarse en la cama-

\- No te acomodes, levantate ya –Greg ya se había parado y comenzaba a caminar rumbo al pasillo- ¿quieres un vaso con agua?

\- Por favor.

Greg regresó a la habitación y le extendió el vaso con agua al pelinegro, quien se sentó y tomó el contenido de un solo trago.

\- Vamos Sherlock, –Greg veía embobado a su novio- me encantaría quedarme toda la tarde contigo en la cama pero ya tenemos que bañarnos.

\- Ya voy ¿por qué tanta prisa?

\- Porque se nos va a hacer tarde.

\- ¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para que?

\- ¿Cómo que para que?, para la cena con tus padres.

\- Ah eso….no pienso ir, háblales y diles….diles…diles que se perdió la mascota del primer ministro y debemos encontrarla.

\- No, ésta vez no, ésta vez vamos a ir, le prometí a tu madre que iríamos.

\- No pienso ir, ustedes se aprovecharon de que estaba distraído.

\- Bueno pues yo si pienso ir.

\- No sabes donde queda la casa de mis padres –contestó Sherlock con una sonrisa burlona-

\- Pero puedo hablarle a tu madre y pedirle la dirección.

\- No te atreverías.

\- ¡¿No!? Pruébame –Sherlock lo observó por unos segundos- además, tú madre dijo que si daban las nueve y no estábamos allá vendría por ti y te llevaría aunque fuera a rastras.

A Sherlock solo le bastó un par de segundos pensar en lo que Greg acababa de decir para ponerse en pie.

\- ¿A que hora tenemos que estar en casa de mis padres?

\- A las siete.

-Bien, les hablaré para decirles que llegaremos media hora tarde.

\- Ese es mi chico –contestó Greg dándole un beso en la frente al detective-


	3. Presentaciónes

**Presentaciónes.**

John observaba con una sonrisa en los labios las fotos que habían en la repisa sobre la chimenea en la casa de la familia Holmes, poniendo especial atención en aquellas en las que aparecía Mycroft, todas eran fotos de su infancia y juventud, solo en unas cuantas aparecía el chico del cabello negro y rizado, a Sherlock no le gustaba que le tomaran fotos, por lo que en las pocas que habían de él siempre salía serio o con una mueca de fastidio.

\- Me cuesta trabajo pensar que un día fuiste un niño –Mycroft levantó una ceja-, es que siempre te ves tan formal que no te imagino saltando y jugando por toda la casa.

\- Bueno de hecho eso suena más a mi hermano, a él le encantaba salir al jardín, bien fuera para hacer sus investigaciones, como él decía, o para jugar a los piratas –contestó Mycroft con una sonrisa al recordar a su pequeño hermano con su traje de barba negra-, yo pasaba casi todo el tiempo en mi habitación o en la biblioteca, leyendo o estudiando, nunca he sido de actividades al aire libre.

\- ¿Y cómo fue tu vida estudiantil? Es decir, eres un genio, así que en cuanto a calificaciones te debió haber ido de maravilla, incluso me dijiste que te adelantaron varios años, pero, ¿cómo te iba con tus compañeros?

\- No fue fácil, en especial los primeros años, a nadie le gusta la gente que es más inteligente que ellos, pero fue más difícil para Sherlock, a los doce años aprendí que no valía la pena esconderse en la biblioteca, o salir corriendo rumbo a casa rogando porque no te vean, porque tarde o temprano los abusivos te encuentran.

\- ¿Tenías muchos problemas con los abusivos?

\- Si –contestó el político con un suspiro-, como ya te dije, en especial los primeros años, a ese tipo de gente le gusta detectar al genio de la escuela y molestarlo, es su manera de sentirse superiores ante su clara inferioridad.

\- Y entonces ¿que hiciste? Porque sé que los últimos años en Oxford fuiste muy popular.

\- Yo no diría exactamente popular.

\- Bueno, al menos eras famoso.

\- En la Universidad ya había demostrado mi valía, así que mis opiniones pesaban mucho, también consideremos que a esa edad los chicos ya son más maduros y te buscan en lugar de alejarte, ya que puedes llegar a serles de utilidad, muchos me buscaban por asesoría.

\- Ya ¿pero mientras eso ocurría?

Mycroft se sentó en el sillón mientras John lo observaba aún parado recargado en la chimenea.

\- Investigaba quien era el chico popular de la escuela, o el matón, el que me funcionara mejor, lo observaba y deducía sus debilidades, sus deseos, su historia familiar, en fin, todo aquello que me sirviera para después acercarme y usarlo para ofrecerme a ayudarle a cumplir lo que fuera que quisieran; conquistar una chica, ganar las elecciones escolares, trataba de volverme su aliado, pero eso no funcionaba con todos, por lo que en ocasiones tenía que tomar otras medidas, les hacía saber que conocía todo aquello que les avergonzara sobre su vida, como el hecho de que su padre era alcohólico, o que su madre se acostaba con el vecino, y les aseguraba que podía hacerlo del conocimiento popular y así su reputación se vería seriamente dañada.

\- ¿¡Los amenazabas?!

\- John por favor, esa es una palabra muy fea, digamos mejor que negociaba con ellos, de esa manera no solo tenía a la gente de la que debía cuidarme de mi lado, si no que además me protegían.

\- Vaya, al parecer desde muy joven supiste como relacionarte, aun así te debieron de haber querido golpear.

\- Por supuesto, pero tampoco les fue tan fácil.

\- ¿Por qué siempre había quien te protegía?

Mycroft sonrió de manera misteriosa.

\- No precisamente.

\- Mmm, misterioso y amenazador.

\- Y eso te gusta.

\- Oh si –contestó el doctor acercándose a su novio y dándole un beso en los labios.

En esos momentos escucharon como un carro se estacionó enfrente, Sherlock había llegado.

Greg quedó impresionado al ver la casa, era curioso pero en el año y medio que llevaban de novios Sherlock nunca lo había llevado a casa de sus padres, no es que a Sherlock no le gustara su casa, o que no viera a Greg como una relación seria, era solo que el ambiente ahí le parecía demasiado sofisticado y él siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar.

\- Es una hermosa casa.

\- Gracias, a mi lo único que realmente me gustaba era mi habitación y el jardín.

En esos momentos Violet Holmes salió a recibirlos, estaba encantada de poder tener a sus dos hijos con sus respectivas parejas en una cena familiar.

Greg fue el primero en entrar a la sala, ya que Sherlock aún se encontraba en la entrada y estaba siendo bombardeado por su madre con una serie de advertencias para evitar que éste se comportara de manera grosera con su hermano y su novio, la Señora Holmes había estado planeando esa cena por semanas, y quería que fuera una velada tranquila y sin incidentes, pero sabía que su hijo menor podía ser bastante capaz de arruinarla.

El primero que llamó la atención de Greg fue el Caballero de cabello rojo sentado en el sillón, nunca había visto una foto de Mycroft pero ese porte era un sello indiscutible de la familia Holmes, así que no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a él.

\- Mycroft Holmes, me imagino

El aludido se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a Lestrade, quien le extendía la mano.

\- Un placer, presumo que tu eres Gregory Lestrade –contestó Mycroft apretando la mano del Inspector.

\- Así es.

\- John Watson –se presentó el doctor acercándose a Greg y a Mycroft.

\- Mucho gusto John, Violet nos ha hablado maravillas de ti.

\- Gracias, que amable, ella también se desvive en elogios para ti –contestó John.

\- Me dijo que eres médico, ¿cierto?

\- Medico militar, así es, y tu trabajas para New Scotland Yard.

\- Si, soy Detective Inspector.

\- ¿Les parece bien si nos sentamos? –sugirió Mycroft.

Apenas iban a sentarse cuando Sherlock entró en la sala, John había visto algunas fotos del menor de los Holmes, pero todas eran de cuando era más joven, por lo que su apariencia lo sorprendió un poco, en especial sus ojos, eran aún más impresionantes en persona, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su voz, jamás hubiera imaginado que un hombre de su complexión y rasgos tan finos pudiera tener una voz tan imponente.

\- Buenas noches –saludó Sherlock, mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido.

\- No quiero imaginar lo que mamá hubiera hecho si no llegaba –contestó muy serio, se veía algo molesto, se notaba claramente que no quería estar ahí.

\- Te presento al Doctor John Watson –dijo Mycroft.

Sherlock se sorprendió mucho al ver al doctor, en definitiva no era ni la sombra de lo que él esperaba encontrar, era bastante atractivo eso no lo podía negar, pero también lucía bastante ordinario, era alguien amable, leal, buen médico, paciente, sociable, procedente de una familia de clase media baja, de ahí que haya tenido que recurrir al ejercito para poder llevar a cabo sus estudios en medicina, atlético, inteligente si, pero no un genio, no parecía tener nada en común con su hermano ¿qué podía haber visto su Mycroft en él? Sherlock esperaba a alguien mucho más alto, arrogante, de familia acomodada, tal vez un poco antisocial.

\- ¿Sherlock? –insistió su hermano, el detective se había quedado analizando a John por unos segundos y por lo tanto no había respondido al saludo del doctor, quien se sentía algo nervioso frente al escrutinio del menor de los Holmes.

\- Perdón, un placer doctor –contestó, tomando la mano del ex militar.

Fue un rápido apretón de manos y posteriormente todos se sentaron, el ambiente se sentía algo pesado, nadie sabía que decir, ni de que hablar, Greg comenzó con el clásico tema del clima, pero cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que éste era cada vez más extremoso volvieron a quedar en silencio, hasta que la Señora Holmes entró en la sala.

\- ¿Están todos bien?

\- Si, muchas gracias –contestó John al ver que nadie más lo hacía.

\- Que bueno, pues pasemos a la mesa que la cena ya está servida.

La cena pasó tal y como la Señora Holmes deseaba, tranquila y sin contratiempos, pero todo estaba demasiado callado, el Señor Holmes era quien de vez en cuando les preguntaba a sus hijos sobre sus trabajos, nadie parecía que tuviera ganas de interactuar.

Al terminar regresaron a la sala y tomaron unas copas de vino, fue entonces cuando el ambiente comenzó a aligerarse, incluso comenzaron bromear un poco sobre la vez que a Sherlock le explotó un experimento en la cara, dejándolo sin cejas por una buena temporada, y cuando Mycroft se mojó el pantalón en la escuela justo en la entre pierna, y por un tiempo todos lo molestaban diciendo que se había orinado.

Después de un rato los Señores Holmes se disculparon, estaban cansados y deseaban irse a dormir, dejando a los jóvenes que continuaran conviviendo.

\- Y bien John, cuéntame, ¿cómo se conocieron Mycroft y tú? –preguntó Greg.

\- La clínica en la que trabajo queda cerca de Buckinham y a una cuadra está una cafetería en la cual siempre hago una escala antes de llegar al trabajo, y resulta que Mycroft hacía lo mismo, desde la primera vez que lo vi sentado leyendo el periódico me llamó mucho la atención, claro que nunca esperé que él se pudiera fijar en mi –John volteó a ver a Mycroft quien le sonreía y lo veía con ternura-, después de unas semanas nos sonreíamos a manera de saludo, así fue por algunos días hasta que en una ocasión me ofreció sitio en su mesa ya que la cafetería estaba llena, platicamos un poco, cuando me despedí y le dí las gracias, me dijo que él era el agradecido ya que había sido muy agradable tomar el café acompañado, así que me ofreció que ya que él siempre llegaba antes que yo, podía apartar una mesa para los dos, y así hacernos compañía, por su puesto a mi me pareció maravillosa la idea.

\- ¿En serio? –Sherlock veía a su hermano como si de un ente extraño se tratara.

\- ¿Qué hay de extraño? –contestó Mycroft.

\- ¿Qué, qué hay de extraño? tú odias a la gente.

\- Si pero con John fue diferente, me pareció bastante atractivo, además como me imagino ya habrás notado, es un hombre honesto y agradable, tiene muchas virtudes y me sentía bastante atraído hacia él, pero nunca había juntado el valor para invitarlo a tomar un café conmigo, afortunadamente ese día había mucha gente y aproveché la oportunidad.

\- Me imagino que Mycroft te habrá leído como a un libro abierto, igual que Sherlock hizo conmigo, ¿cierto? –dijo Greg.

\- Nadie escapa al escrutinio de los Holmes –contestó John sonriendo.

Sherlock y Mycroft voltearon hacia otro lado, de pronto las paredes parecían mucho más interesantes, mientras Greg y John los veían sonriendo.

\- Y bueno, así que por las mañanas tomaban el café juntos y de ahí nació el amor –continuó Greg.

\- No exactamente, es decir, si poco a poco mi atracción hacia él fue creciendo –dijo John-, me gustaba muchísimo, y tal vez estaba comenzando a enamorarme, pero lo que realmente nos unió fue una ocasión en la que lo encontré en la cafetería doblado del dolor, estaba pálido y se notaba que no había dormido nada, le pregunté por sus síntomas y en cuanto me los dijo me di cuenta de que era la vesícula, lo tuve que llevar casi a rastras a la clínica pues no paraba de decir que tenía una cita muy importante y que no podía faltar, que ya había tomado algo para el dolor y que seguramente en un rato más se le pasaría, lo bueno es que estaba tan débil que no pudo poner demasiada resistencia, lo más gracioso es que después de cómo diez veces que me dijo que tenía una cita muy importante, yo le conteste; "pues me importa muy poco si la cita es con la mismísima reina" y si, resulta que su cita era con la reina –en ese momento todos soltaron un carcajada-, sospechaba que era alguien importante, pero jamás pensé que tanto.

\- Mycroft es el gobierno Británico –dijo Sherlock.

\- Por favor, solo ocupo un puesto menor en el gobierno.

\- Solo ocupo un puesto menor en el gobierno –dijo Sherlock al mismo tiempo que Mycroft, haciendo que todos rieran nuevamente.

\- Les aseguro que exageran –continuaba el político.

\- Ajá –respondió Sherlock.

\- Bueno y luego ¿que pasó? –Greg estaba muy animado con la plática.

\- Pues resulta que tenía la vesícula súper inflamada y llena de piedras del tamaño de un dado.

\- ¿Y no te molestaban?, quiero decir desde antes, porque eso no se logra de la noche a la mañana –preguntó Greg.

\- Si pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, por supuesto que sabía que era la vesícula pero solo tomaba algo para el dolor y listo, no creí que pudiera empeorar tanto –contestó Mycroft.

\- No lo pudieron operar de inmediato porque durante el transcurso de la noche se había tomado cerca de ocho pastillas para el dolor y por lo tanto su sangre estaba demasiado ligera y se podía desangrar, además comenzaba a manejar temperaturas de hasta 40 grados, así que primero teníamos que engrosar su sangre y bajarle la temperatura, fue hasta en la noche que pudimos operarlo, bueno en realidad yo solo estuve como asistente ya que al ser conocido del paciente no se me permitió operar, estuve con él los dos días siguientes en el hospital, solo iba a mi casa por ropa y me bañaba en la clínica, posteriormente iba a visitarlo y le hablaba a diario, la verdad es que me di cuenta de que estaba perdido al siguiente día de su operación, y justo el día que debía regresar a su casa nos besamos.

Mycroft veía a John con una dulce mirada.

\- John fue increíblemente paciente y amable conmigo –contestó Mycroft acariciando la espalda de su novio.

\- Mamá nunca me dijo que te habían operado.

\- Tal vez pensó que yo ya te lo había dicho, y además ella se enteró hasta que estuve completamente recuperado, si le hubiera dicho antes habría querido ir a cuidarme y no lo habría soportado.

\- ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? –preguntó Greg.

\- Seis meses ¿y ustedes? –contestó John.

\- Año y medio.

\- Y ustedes ¿cómo se conocieron? Yo ya conté nuestra historia, ahora quiero saber la suya –dijo John antes de darle un sorbo a su copa.

\- Conozco a Sherlock desde hace casi siete años, y me encantó desde la primera vez que lo vi, todo el mundo en Scotland Yard hablaba sobre un genio que los ayudaba a resolver los casos más complicados, que bastaba con verte para decirte hasta tus secretos más ocultos, a mi me parecía que exageraban, pero Dimmock y Gregson estaban locos por Sherlock, lo veían algo así como al Santo Patrono de los casos difíciles y desesperados.

En ese momento Sherlock bufó pero se había sonrojado por completo y todos se empezaron a reír.

\- Deja de burlarte –dijo el detective.

\- No me estoy burlando, es la verdad –contestó Greg riendo-, bueno puede que lo dijeran en tono de burla, pero en el fondo sabían que algo de eso era cierto.

Cuando todos dejaron de reírse Greg continuó.

\- Yo no había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con él, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero había escuchado decir a varias compañeras e incluso algunos compañeros también, que era muy atractivo y que tenía una voz imponente, lo curioso es que también parecía que lo odiaban, era algo así como un sentimiento de amor-odio el que tenían por él, porque se quejaban de sus modos, que si era arrogante, grosero y egocéntrico, pero al mismo tiempo alababan sus habilidades. El asunto es que una vez que estaba en el pasillo con Dimmock escuché una voz a mi espalda que hizo que se me erizara la piel, y cuando volteé para ver al portador de semejante voz me encuentro con un hermoso hombre parado atrás de mi, en ese momento Dimmock me lo presentó y no podía creer que él fuera el famoso Sherlock Holmes, ya que yo me lo imaginaba mucho más grande de edad, y con unas facciones no tan finas, la verdad es que no encajaba en la imagen que me había formado del famoso detective consultor. Poco después me atreví a pedirle ayuda con un caso especialmente complicado, a partir de ahí me uní a la fila de Inspectores que consultan con Sherlock, y cada que lo veía tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba, pues sabía que estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance, así fue por cinco años, un día le pedí que me llamara por mi nombre y se me rompió el corazón cuando supe que no tenía ni idea de cómo me llamaba, solo conocía mi apellido, aun así y después de habérselo dicho, parecía que no podía recordarlo, siempre me lo cambiaba, me llamaba Graham, Gary, Gabe, Gail, Gerard, Gordon, una infinidad de nombres que empiezan con G, pero nunca decía el mío.

\- ¿De verdad no podías recordar su nombre? –pregunto John a Sherlock con cara de incredulidad.

\- Por supuesto que si, yo sabía que le gustaba y sin embargo no se atrevía a pedirme una cita, y hacía tiempo había descubierto que él también me gustaba, así que se me ocurrió que si le cambiaba el nombre todo el tiempo tarde o temprano haría algo con la finalidad de que pudiera recordarlo.

\- Así que un día me fastidié –continuó Greg con el relato- y le pregunté porque le era tan difícil recordar mi nombre, y me contestó que como solo nos veíamos para cuestiones de trabajo su cabeza solo podía concentrarse en los casos, y que mi nombre no le parecía un dato necesario, pero que tal vez si nos viéramos afuera del ámbito laboral le sería más fácil grabárselo, estaba muy irritado y mi subconsciente me traicionó, mi intención era invitarlo a tomar una cerveza, como lo haría con cualquier compañero de trabajo, pero de mi boca salió una invitación a cenar, me di cuenta hasta que lo dije y vi la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Sherlock, estuve a punto de corregir mi error pero en ese momento Sherlock aceptó y decidí dejar las cosas así, fue en la tercer cita que nos besamos y a los dos meses me mudé con él.

\- Vaya, eso fue rápido –contestó John.

\- ¿Rápido? Greg tardó cinco años en pedirme una cita.

\- Quiero decir, en decidirse a vivir juntos.

\- Ah, bueno, ya teníamos mucho de conocernos y simplemente pensamos que era lo mejor.

\- Y Sherlock es bastante demandante –contestó Greg.

\- Me gusta que estés cerca, eso es todo, ¿algún problema?

\- No, en lo más mínimo –dijo Greg haciéndole un guiño.

La conversación continuó por horas, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las tres de la mañana, así que se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciónes, ya tendrían tiempo de seguir platicando al día siguiente durante la carne asada.


End file.
